


V15 - Nightmare Revisited

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [16]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to thank my wonderful betas, CherylR and Nyssa for helping inspire me to add a few scenes and also tighten up some of those pesky sentences. Thanks for your quick and excellent work ladies.</p><p>The usual disclaimers apply. Don’t own the guys, not even sure I own the OCs . This is part of an ongoing series and will probably not make much sense if you haven’t read the other 14 parts.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this next installment. The story picks up right after Part 14.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V15 - Nightmare Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my wonderful betas, CherylR and Nyssa for helping inspire me to add a few scenes and also tighten up some of those pesky sentences. Thanks for your quick and excellent work ladies.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply. Don’t own the guys, not even sure I own the OCs . This is part of an ongoing series and will probably not make much sense if you haven’t read the other 14 parts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment. The story picks up right after Part 14.

Vet Series  
Part 15

Nightmare Revisited

June 17, 2005 (edited May 13, 2007)

~~~~~~~

Friday, July 16, 2004

"Dr. LaCroix will see you now," the receptionist said, pointing them toward the entryway. "Just take this hall. It's the second door on the right. She's expecting you."

Jim smiled his thanks and caught Jen's arm. He didn't really expect her to bolt, but at the same time she looked a little skittish. Jen glared up at him and received a knowing grin in return. They reached the door and Jim knocked. A pleasant female voice with a slight musical accent responded. "Come in."

Jim held the door for Jen then followed his wife into the room. He was a bit surprised, the furnishings did not fit the picture he had in his head for a shrink's office.

"Please," Dr. LaCroix said, "come in and make yourselves comfortable." She waved a hand invitingly to indicate the entire room.

Jenny's eyes narrowed but she gave no sign of moving away from Jim. "Where should we sit?" she asked, viewing the numerous options.

"Where ever you like," the tall black woman replied with a patient smile. "This is not my office," she explained, "but a place where my patients can hopefully feel comfortable."

Jim watched as Jenny started to make a circuit of the room. It seemed to be divided into four areas. Immediately to the right of the door was a punching bag. The far right corner contained a standard psychiatrist couch and several comfortable looking, straight back chairs. A bank of windows on the far wall led to a regular style kitchen table with four chairs in the far left corner. And to the left of the door was a seating area with an overstuffed couch and two armchairs. Shelves with various books and magazines filled in places along each wall.

Dr. LaCroix leaned against the back of one of the armchairs and continued to speak while Jenny made her way slowly around the room. "I hope we can work together. Dr. Kingston felt we could, but I always like to meet my patients before committing to treat them."

Jen stopped and looked at the doctor from across the room. "Why is that?"

"Well," Dr. LaCroix replied, "I can't help someone if they don't want my help. And sometimes it's a matter of not 'clicking.' It's hardly fair to take your money, if I know you won't trust me." She grinned wryly at the couple.

Jim bit back a sigh of relief as he saw his wife relax just a little.

"So what's with the punching bag?" Jenny asked, making her way over to the couch. She cast a glance at Jim and he joined her.

"It's a form of anger management," Dr. LaCroix said, slipping into the cushioned seat of the chair as her newest potential patients sat on the couch. "My name is Abi LaCroix," she added. "Feel free to call me Abi or Dr. LaCroix, what ever you feel comfortable with. I understand that you probably don't want to be here. Few of my patients do at first." Abi grinned. "Now, Jonathan didn't give me any details, but if you are ready, I'd like to start with our interview, then we can decide if this relationship will work," Abi finished, looking expectantly from Jenny to Jim and back again.

Jim looked at Jenny. She ducked her head and whispered Sentinel soft. "Jim, you tell her."

The Sentinel sighed and met the doctor's gaze. "Jenny was kidnapped and held for three weeks. He…" Jim swallowed and set his jaw. "He assaulted her."

Abi nodded sympathetically. "You're a police officer, Mr. Ellison?"

Jim nodded abruptly.

"And you feel responsible for her abduction," she stated.

Jim's eyes hardened and Dr. LaCroix received the full force of the Ellison glare. "I should have found her sooner."

Jenny slipped her hand into Jim's. "You did every thing humanly possible Jim," she said softly. "It's not your fault."

Abi raised an eyebrow. "I understand that there are unusual circumstances surrounding your case Dr. Ellison. And that this isn't the first time you've been kidnapped. Did you see a therapist after any of your other abductions?"

Jen shook her head not meeting Abi's eyes. "They didn't… I never…" she trailed off and leaned into Jim's shoulder.

"Okay," Abi said as she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "I think we can work together. Would you like to try?"

Jenny looked up at Jim. His eyes pleaded with her and she nodded slowly.

Dr. LaCroix smiled. "Good. I'd like to schedule sessions for both of you together and some separately. I'm sure there are things each of you need to discuss without the other present." She held up her hand to forestall the expected denials. "We're not keeping secrets here," Abi explained, "but sometimes it's easier to sift through jumbled emotions with a stranger before talking to your partner about them." Jim and Jenny nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Now the sessions will be at most thirty minutes long. When the time is up we'll stop, regardless of where we are. We may not always resolve a problem in one session, nor will you always make some great revelation. These sessions are about helping you to learn to consciously and unconsciously deal with what happened."

"When do you want to start?" Jim asked.

Abi nodded and smiled. "How about next Tuesday? I have several appointment times available. You can talk to my secretary before you leave." She paused. "Jonathan suggested there was something… unique about your case that would require special handling. Do you want to tell me today or wait until Tuesday?"

Jenny spoke, having regained her composure. "We know it's a bit unusual, but hoped that you might come over to our home this weekend for the explanation. It's not a simple situation and there are more people involved than just Jim and me." She took a breath and continued when it appeared Dr. LaCroix would not object. "Everyone with a stake in our," Jen glanced at Jim, "secret, including Nat, has agreed to let you in, as long as we are okay with it."

Abi sat back and observed the couple for a moment. "Sounds like some secret. Nothing illegal, I assume?" she asked with a teasing grin.

Jim chuckled weakly. "I hope not, seeing as how a good seventy-five percent of the people involved are cops."

"All right," Abi replied. "When and where?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Abi shook hands with Jim Ellison and then Jenny Ellison as they left. She closed the door and turned the lock to give herself a few moments to analyze the meeting. Her secretary knew the doctor's habits well by now and would make sure she was not disturbed.

The Ellisons were an interesting case. She'd easily felt the strength of the detective, even from across the room. Abi always reserved the handshake until the end of the interview so as not to cloud her mind with preconceptions. Fortunately, with both Jim and Jenny Ellison, her initial impressions matched her extraordinary insights.

Detective Ellison exuded a strength that she'd never come across before, but it was coupled with empathy, humor and an overlaying anxiety that seemed to concern himself and his wife and… someone else too.

Dr. Ellison had a strength of her own that currently seemed battered, but not beaten. She matched her husband's empathy and humor, but seemed much more concerned about protecting him than healing herself.

Quite an enigma. I wonder what surprises they have in store for me?

*********

Saturday afternoon  
Ellison/Sandburg Lofts

Abi sat back and listened as Blair Sandburg wove a fascinating tale about Sentinels, Guides and enhanced senses. It was not what she had been expecting. She snuck a look at the other Sentinel, Mike Jackson, who was standing in the open door to 307 while Sandburg continued with the story about an evil, female Sentinel named Alex. Jenny sat on a chair as far from the front door as possible with Jim standing between her and Mike.

The psychologist listened with half an ear, more interested in the dynamics between this diverse group of people. As she understood it, this was almost everyone who knew about Jim’s and Mike’s unique abilities. There were people from the Cascade Central Precinct Police Department and their families, Ellison’s father and brother, Sandburg’s wife, Jonathon Kingston, several people from Rainier University… there was even an ex-CIA operative.

Abi could tell that some members of the group were hearing parts of the tale for the first time. Indignation, concern and shock shared the room with sadness, old anger and acceptance as Blair spoke of his death at the hands of Alex Barnes.

Sandburg’s lecture was supposed to help Abi understand the Sentinel/Guide relationship and how it affected the people around them. Abi was getting much more than Blair probably suspected from this gathering. She could feel the tension between the two Sentinels, but Jenny had already explained what that was about. Abi could also sense the support the Guides were trying to provide their Sentinels, Blair from across the room and Meagan standing at Mike’s side.

Everyone else in the room seemed to accept the fact that Ellison and Jackson were special without any qualms. Only a few of them really seemed to understand that Sandburg and Connor were just as special. Jonathon had called Blair a shaman, and while Abi was not familiar with shamanism, she trusted the doctor’s judgment. And she could sense the untapped power within Blair. Connor had a strength to her as well, but not to the same level as Sandburg. Maybe it’s a Guide thing.

Speaking of strength. Abi stifled a grin as she once again caught Captain Banks watching her. As soon as Abi made eye contact though, the big man turned his attention back to Sandburg. Captain Banks’ strength was more than physical as well. It was the strength of a leader, a man who molded his team into a cohesive unit and kept it working like a well-oiled machine. His interest in her was not unwelcome.

Well, it looks like my life just took another interesting turn. I certainly won’t have to worry about boredom with this group.

~~~~~

Jim leaned against the rail staring back into the loft from the balcony as he nursed his beer. It had been a last minute decision to turn the 'meeting' into a party. After inviting everyone who knew about the two Cascade Sentinels over to talk to Dr. Abigail LaCroix, they'd decided to take advantage of the get together and have a barbeque. Jim snorted to himself, still surprised at just how many people were now involved in their 'little secret.'

Still, Dr. LaCroix had taken every thing in stride and seemed to fit in quite well with the crowd. The Sentinel had noticed Simon spending more time with the beautiful doctor than was strictly required.

Blair nodded to his partner as he joined Jim on the balcony. He turned and mirrored Jim's pose unconsciously. They stood in comfortable silence watching the party for a few moments before Blair spoke.

"So, I think that went pretty well," he said softly.

Ellison nodded. He drew his attention from checking on his wife who was currently across the hall speaking to her best friend and Jim's fellow Sentinel, Mike Jackson. "Yeah," Jim replied. "I don't know if Simon will be getting much use out of her services though."

Blair frowned as he searched out his Captain and found Simon not two feet from the good doctor. He grinned and met Jim's amused gaze. "I think our Captain is smitten."

"Uh huh," Jim agreed with a grin. He tilted his head listening to the conversation going on inside. "Ah, I should have guessed," he said enigmatically.

"Guessed what, Jim?" Blair asked pointedly.

Jim's grin widened. "Simon just asked Abi if she was related to Earl Gaines. Remember his grandmother, Mrs. LaCroix?"

"Leela… LaCroix," Blair smacked his forehead lightly with the palm of his hand. "Of course. So they're related?"

Jim nodded tuning back into the conversation. "Yeah, she's Abi's great aunt… was… oh."

"Was?" Blair repeated as his face fell, saddened by the loss of the spunky, old woman. "I didn't know."

"It happened several years ago," Jim added, still eavesdropping. "I know Earl got his promotion to detective and moved over to the North precinct not long after you got your shield. I haven't spoken to him since, except in passing." He met his partner's eyes as they shared their mutual regret.

Blair nodded. "He was at the wedding, but we were rushing around… didn't have a chance to do more than say hi."

A few moments of respectful silence fell between the men as they recalled their brief interaction with Mrs. Leela LaCroix.

Finally Jim sighed and pushed away from the railing. "You know Chief, maybe we should call Earl."

Blair straightened as well. "It's a little late for condolences Jim."

"I know, but it's only polite to ask a woman's family for permission for one of our family to court her," he grinned evilly.

Sandburg glanced back into the living area. Simon was still firmly attached to Abi's side. The Shaman turned a knowing grin back on his Sentinel. "You're right, Jim. It is our duty."

The two men chuckled out loud as they headed back into the party.

******

Bullpen – Tuesday, July 20, 2004

"Sandburg! Ellison! My office, now," Captain Banks called through the closed door.

Blair started, not surprised by the volume so much as by the fact that Simon had called his name first. It just sounded weird. Sandburg, Ellison? Ellison and Sandburg… that was what he'd gotten used to hearing. It was like Abbot and Costello, George and Gracie, Barnum and Bailey. Not that he compared their partnership with those comedic acts or the circus, although it wasn't too far from the truth, but who ever heard of Gracie and George? Costello and Abbot?

Sandburg sighed as he followed his partner into the lion's den. I guess it’s more of a bear's den. He stifled a snicker. "What's up Simon?" Blair asked as he and Jim took seats in front of the captain's desk.

Banks glared although he'd pretty much given up on getting Sandburg to call him Captain. It wasn't that the detective didn't respect him. Simon knew that Blair did, but the only time the younger man seemed to use his title was when Blair was angry and being sarcastic, or something had happened and Blair's response required extreme deference.

“I’ve got a new case for you,” Simon said as he handed a folder to Jim. “The commissioner asked that you two look into it.”

Jim flipped through the report then gave it to Blair. “This is a Missing Persons’ case, Simon. Or will be once the twenty-four hours are up. It could just be a case of teenage rebellion.”

Simon shook his head. “The commissioner is close friends with the family. The girl has been missing since yesterday evening. She was over at a friend’s house studying and never made it home.” He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose then continued. “Everyone who knows Carrie Peterson agrees that she had no reason to runaway. The commissioner wants your special talents on this case before it’s too late. If she’s been abducted, you may be able to track her down now, but if we wait for the official twenty-four hours…” Banks shrugged.

Blair nodded and closed the file folder. “We can start at the friend’s house. Has anyone found Carrie’s car?”

“No,” Simon answered. “But we’ve put an APB out on her and the car. I’ll tell dispatch to contact you if it’s found.”

“Okay,” Jim said, standing to leave. “We’ll head out and see what I can pick up.” He turned back to Simon. “Someone is supposed to call us about the warrant on the Crandau case.”

Simon nodded. “I’ll have Joel handle it if it comes through. The A.D.A. wasn’t too confident we’d get that warrant.”

Ellison grimaced. “Yeah, I know. We’ll let you know what we find.”

Blair gave Simon a quick salute good-bye as the partners left the office and Banks found himself wondering how many other cases were going to get kicked to Major Crimes this week.

*******

Dr. LaCroix’s patient room, Tuesday afternoon

Jim entered at Dr. LaCroix’s soft ‘come.’ He nodded briefly and went to stand by the window.

“Where’s Dr. Ellison?” Abi asked, observing the tension written in the detective’s back.

“One of her staff was supposed to drive her over. I came straight here. I just closed a case,” Jim replied tersely.

Abi raised an eyebrow and took a seat at the small table at the other end of the windows. “Is something wrong?”

Ellison shook his head.

“Everything’s all right with Jenny?”

He nodded.

“Is there something you want to talk about? Maybe this case you just wrapped up?” Abi continued to press.

Jim turned to face her, his fists clenched. “I thought these sessions were supposed to be about helping my wife deal with her kidnapping,” he said through gritted teeth.

Dr. LaCroix tilted her head. “They’re about helping both of you.”

Jim inhaled sharply through his nose then turned back toward the window. “There’s nothing wrong with this case. It’s over. Everything went smoothly. The girl is fine,” he stated icily.

Abi nodded to herself. “Tell me about it,” she requested softly.

Ellison’s shoulders drooped just a bit. “We were assigned a missing person’s case,” he said, his voice low and tense. “A teenage girl that didn’t make it home last night. Blair and I went to talk to the parents and see if we could find any clues as to whether she was a runaway or had been abducted. After interviewing the parents, we headed to her school to talk to the friend Carrie had been visiting, but we never made it that far. Her car was found abandoned several miles away, so we raced over there to check it out.”

Jim closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he rolled his shoulders, trying to release the tension. “It was almost too easy from there. The girl’s ex-boyfriend thought he could convince her to get back together by ‘taking her away from it all.’ But all he got for his trouble was a possible prison sentence.”

“You don’t seem very happy about finding her so swiftly, and unharmed,” Dr. LaCroix said clinically.

The detective swung to face her. “Of course I’m glad we found her before…” Jim’s eyes narrowed. “This is bullshit,” he spat. “I’m not playing any of your games, Doctor.” He headed for the door. “I’ll wait for Jenny outside.”

“Don’t you wish you could have found your wife just as quickly?” Abi replied.

Jim stopped dead still, his entire being focused on breathing so that he wouldn’t beat the crap out of this pushy, know-it-all shrink.

“Well, detective? Isn’t that what’s got you so wound up? The fact that you found this girl, in what? A couple of hours? Probably using your senses, yet it took three weeks to find your wife?” Dr. LaCroix stayed seated as she continued to push. James Ellison wasn’t a man to open up easily, and although she doubted he’d actually hurt her, she didn’t want to corner a wild animal either.

“That is what you’re thinking, isn’t it? Why could you find this girl so easily when you couldn’t find your own wife?”

Jim growled low in his chest, a sound that grew to a full-throated shout as he spun back toward the doctor. “SHUT UP! You don’t know…” He advanced toward her a couple of steps then stopped again. “Why are you doing this?” Jim asked, his voice soft and full of anguish.

“Let it out, Jim,” Abi urged. “You can’t help Jenny if you’re bottling up your own anger and fear. Just let it out.”

Ellison’s eyes widened with what might have been construed as panic if it hadn’t disappeared so quickly behind the curtain of rage that dropped over his face. He stood trembling with pent up emotions, staring at the doctor.

LaCroix pointed to Jim’s right and the Sentinel followed her finger like a moth to a flame. The punching bag hung innocently in the corner, unaware of the wrath about to be unleashed upon it.

Several minutes later, the door cracked open and Abi’s secretary peeked in. Abi saw her and made her way quietly to the door, keeping one eye on Ellison as he kicked and punched at the bag.

“What is it, Becky?” Abi asked softly.

“Dr. Ellison’s office called and said she couldn’t make it, she’s got a patient she can’t leave,” Becky replied, watching Ellison with concern in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

One corner of Abi’s mouth lifted in a small smile. “Yes. I think we’ll be just fine. Do me a favor and ring the line in here in about five more minutes, then bring us something cold to drink, okay?”

“All right, Dr. LaCroix.”

Becky pulled the door closed and Abi went back to monitoring her patient. He seemed to be using a number of different martial arts moves on the punching bag at first, but now had deteriorated to vicious jabs with his fists and feet. I’m going to have to replace that thing after this workout.

The phone rang five minutes later, breaking the spell. Ellison grabbed the bag to help himself remain upright. Sweat dripped from his face and soaked through his shirt. He didn’t move except to breathe, even as Becky came and left again.

“Jim?” Abi ventured.

“Why?” came the heart broken reply. “Why Jenny? She didn’t deserve what Carsons did. Why couldn’t I find her?” Jim slid slowly to the mats below the bag, landing on his knees. “Why?” he whispered hoarsely.

“You know there’s no answer to that, Jim,” Abi replied kindly. She poured a glass of ice water and took it to him. “Sometimes, things happen that are out of our control. The only way for you to get past this is to admit there was nothing else you could have done. You’re going to have to find a way to accept that Jenny was taken and raped and that there was nothing you could have done differently.”

Jim sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He kept his head bowed, embarrassed at his loss of control. A glass of water appeared in front of his face, Jim looked up surprised.

Dr. LaCroix smiled sympathetically as he took the water. “That’s what this room is for, Jim. It’s a safe place to deal with those emotions and feelings that we think we have to hide and control all the time.”

Ellison nodded slightly as he sipped at the water. He wrapped both hands around the glass, letting the cold seep into his fingers. “It’s just that… not only is it my job to keep people safe from men like Carsons, but… that I couldn’t keep my family safe… Every time something like this happens,” Jim shook his head slightly, “I feel like I’m failing them somehow.”

“Every time?” Abi asked startled. “I know Dr. Ellison had been kidnapped before, but I didn’t think she’d been…”

“No,” Jim said, meeting the doctor’s eyes. “I was speaking about more than Jenny.”

“Can you give me a little more information, Jim? My imagination is working overtime here.”

Jim snorted. “Yeah.” He pushed himself to his feet and made his way unsteadily to the couch, his adrenaline ebbing. Abi followed and sat in the chair across from him. “Somehow, whether it’s me or Blair or just this city, I don’t know, but somehow, we seem to draw the attention of a lot of crackpots. The day Blair came down to the station to get permission to ride with me as an observer, the Sunrise Patriots took over the building. With Blair inside.” He grinned wryly at the shock on the doctor’s face then continued more seriously.

“Not long after that, Blair was kidnapped by a serial killer, David Lash,” he said, looking to see if she recognized the name. She nodded. “Then he was exposed to an overdose of a drug called Golden and almost died.” Jim paused briefly trying to recall the next time Blair’s life had been in jeopardy. “He was almost shot by an assassin, then a rogue CIA agent kidnapped us, then the Chilean mob kidnapped Blair and beat him up. He parachuted out of a plane to help me find Simon in Peru even though the idiot didn’t know what he was doing,” Jim rolled his eyes and kept going. “He was beaten up by an escaped murderer, almost blown up trying to diffuse a bomb on an oil rig…”

Abi held up her hands. “Okay, I get the idea,” she said with a wry, disbelieving grin. The doctor took a deep breath and met Jim’s eyes. “So, you feel responsible for all these things that happened to Blair?”

“He wouldn’t have been exposed to most of it if he hadn’t been chasing after me doing research for his dissertation,” Jim said curtly. “If he didn’t have to be around to help me with my senses,” he added softly.

“True,” Abi agreed. “But it is his choice to follow you, to help you, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, but…” Jim started.

“Don’t you trust Blair to make his own choices?” Abi pushed.

“Of course, but…”

“But what, Jim,” Abi asked. “You can’t have it both ways. You can’t let him make his choice and then say, no, sorry, this time it’s too dangerous.”

Jim stared at the floor. “I know,” he whispered. “But I should be able to protect them.”

“Why?”

Ellison bolted to his feet and started to pace. “Because I should!” He faced Abi again. “What good is all my training, my Sentinel abilities if I can’t use them to keep my friends and family safe? I should, I…” he trailed off with a defeated shrug.

“You can’t be every where at once Jim,” the doctor said gently. “Even Superman couldn’t save everyone. And although you have a lot of special abilities, that doesn’t make you super human.” Abi paused as Jim plopped down on the couch. “Tell me something, Jim. Did you use all of your talents to find and help Blair in those situations you told me about?”

Jim nodded slowly.

“And you did everything humanly possible to locate Jenny when she was kidnapped too, right?”

He frowned, but gave another small nod.

“So what else could you have done differently?” Abi asked.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, avoiding her eyes. “I don’t know,” he answered softly.

“Surely there was something?” Abi pressed.

“There must have been…” Jim agreed, frustration tingeing his voice.

“Then tell me, what should you have done differently?” she demanded.

Jim’s head snapped up and bright, burning blue eyes met dark brown ones. “Nothing! I tried everything. I went over every piece of evidence, went back over every thing Carsons said and did. How was I supposed to know he would go after Jen?” His anguished admission tore at Abi’s heart.

“You couldn’t have, Jim,” she replied sympathetically. “You did everything possible, but sometimes that’s just not enough. It doesn’t mean that you’re to blame for what happened. And until you truly accept that, you won’t be able to let go and start healing. And neither will Jenny.”

Jim took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before nodding thoughtfully. He felt like he’d just chased a perp five miles. Jim straightened suddenly looking first at the door and then his watch. He frowned when he realized how late it was. “I wonder where Jen is?”

“Oh,” Abi answered, “I’m sorry, Becky got a call that she’s with a patient and wouldn’t be able to make it.”

Jim’s response shocked the doctor. He jerked his cell phone out of its holder at top speed and hit a button. “Melissa? Yeah… is Jenny there?” He exhaled with relief. “Yes, yes, we got the message, I was just checking. No, I’ll be by to pick her up in about an hour. It’s okay, Mel. Thanks.” He ended the call and looked up at Dr. LaCroix. “She’s finishing up an emergency surgery. She’s fine.”

Abi just raised her eyebrows. “I think that was the quickest cell phone draw and dial I’ve ever seen. Do you practice that?”

Ellison actually blushed. He shrugged noncommittally as he shoved the phone back into its holder. Jim cleared his throat. “Do you think we can wrap this up for today, Doc? I need to head to the clinic.”

Dr. LaCroix leaned back and nodded. “Any time you want a private session, just check with Becky. I’ll let her know to work you in.”

Jim nodded as he headed for the door. Before he went through, he looked back at the doctor. “Thanks,” he said, meeting her eyes sincerely before closing the door behind him.

“You’re welcome,” Abi replied to the closed door.

********

Later that week  
Major Crime bullpen

Simon entered the bullpen from his office and made a quick head count. It was early in the shift and everyone was present and accounted for. “All right people, listen up.” Silence reigned as all heads turned toward the captain. “We’ve got a new case. Please meet in the conference room.”

Scant minutes later, everyone was seated around the table waiting for information. Banks slid a folder across to Henri Brown. “I’m putting Brown and Rafe in charge of this operation, but all of you will be expected to help out as needed. Doubtless you’ve heard about the Hit and Run Bandits.” Heads nodded accompanied by grumbles of disgust.

Simon nodded in return. “The Oak Glen Area Bank was the first to be hit. Over two-hundred thousand in cash and bonds were taken. The silent alarm alerted the police, but the get-away car was lost when the robbers tossed homemade caltrops onto the freeway. A patrol car and three other vehicles were involved in a collision that killed four people, including one of our officers.”

Banks pulled out a cigar and stuck it in his mouth as he continued. “The next robbery took place at the Second National Bank and netted the Bandits over four-hundred thousand. They shot a guard and caused a nine car pile up on the I5 during rush hour. Fortunately, no one was killed. The last hit took place yesterday at Cascade International. There was a special coin collection being held in the vault for the museum. It was worth almost a million dollars. Two officers and five civilians were injured by their guerilla tactics on the freeway. Robbery, as usual, is over loaded and the commissioner wants us to take over.”

The captain caught Brown’s eyes. “Move this case to the top of your list Brown and be sure to notify us if you get a lead. Do not try to apprehend these people alone,” he said sternly, making eye contact with everyone in the room. “Follow SOP and call for backup. They aren’t afraid to kill.”

******

Friday, July 23, 2004

Mike knocked on Jen’s door. Jenny was taking the day off and they were supposed to go to lunch together. No one answered but a quick listen told the Sentinel that her friend was home. “Jenny, it’s Mike,” she said, knocking again. “Jenny?” Mike frowned. She focused her hearing inside the loft once again, hating to eavesdrop, but concerned for Jen.

Okay, she’s in the shower that explains why she’s not answering. Mike pulled out her key to the Ellison’s loft and let herself in. She looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. Mike walked to the bathroom door, easily hearing the water even without her Sentinel hearing.

I don’t want to scare her. Mike sighed. But if I don’t let her know I’m here, it’ll be worse when she comes out. Jackson sighed again and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. “Jen, it’s Mike. I let myself in.” There was no answer. “Jenny? I came to take you to lunch. You just about done in there?” Mike called louder.

Again, there was no reply. God I hate this. Mike cranked her hearing up and listened to make sure her friend was all right. Heart beat, breathing, mumbled words…

“…not working… still feel… please…”

Mike inhaled raggedly at the pain in Jen’s voice and opened the door. “Jen? Kouyou? It’s Michelle, honey.” She couldn’t see a shadow through the shower curtain, and the words seemed to be coming from down closer to the floor. Mike pulled back the curtain a bit and saw Jen sitting under the streaming water. “Ah, Jen,” she said sadly, kneeling by the tub. “Kouyou?”

“It’s not working,” Jen sobbed in a voice barely loud enough for the Sentinel to hear. “I can still feel him.” She ran her hands through her hair and down her arms, scrubbing at some imagined dirt. “I just want to be with Jim, but I can’t… not when I can still feel him.”

“Kouyou,” Mike whispered, “come on, baby, let’s get you dried off. This water is too cold.” She reached over and shut off the water then put a hand on Jen’s shoulder to get her attention.

Jenny leaned toward Mike suddenly. “Why won’t he leave me alone?” she cried softly as Mike pulled her into a hug.

“He’s gone, Jen. Shhhh,” she murmured, pressing a kiss into Jenny’s wet hair. “He won’t ever hurt you again. Let it go, kouyou. Just let it wash down the drain.” Jen stared at the water as it swirled away. “See, it’s gone, you washed it off. He’s gone, honey. You’re clean. You’re free, Jen. Free.”

Jen groaned loudly then started to cry. Huge gasping sobs that she couldn’t control wracked her body. Mike just held on, knowing that Jenny hadn’t allowed herself this release yet. It wasn’t that she hadn’t cried, but it had only been in sadness and grief, not anger and rage like this. Sorrow could be handled. Hate tore at the soul.

They sat there until Jen’s tears ran their course, then Mike grabbed a towel, wrapped it around Jen’s shoulders and helped her stand. “Come on, kouyou. Let’s get you dried off and into bed.” She managed to get Jen mostly dry and into one of the robes on the back of the bathroom door. A second towel was draped over Jen’s head and tucked around the back of her neck to keep her wet hair from soaking the robe.

Mike began to maneuver the other woman toward the stairs, but it soon became apparent that Jen didn’t have the strength. “Okay, Jen, the couch it is,” Jackson said, helping her sister across the room to sit on the couch.

Mike tucked the afghan around Jen and went to the kitchen to make some tea. She kept her senses focused on Jenny as the water heated. The Sentinel sighed and glanced at her best friend. Jenny was one of the strongest, most level-headed people she knew. But even the strongest tree would fall under the bite of an ax. Mike was afraid that Jenny had finally been pushed too far.

She poured the water, mixed two cups of peppermint tea and took them over to the couch where she sat beside Jen. “Here you go, kouyou,” Mike said, handing her one of the cups of tea.

“Thanks,” Jen hiccupped. She sipped slowly at the hot tea.

Silence filled the room for a short while until Mike decided to address the issue. “You want to talk about it?” she asked gently.

“Not really,” Jen whispered, still not meeting Mike’s eyes.

Mike frowned. Jen had sounded fine on the phone a few hours ago, so something had set this off. But what? “What happened, Jen?”

Jenny ran a hand through her damp hair then set the cup on the table so she could towel dry her hair.

“Jen,” Mike persisted.

“Mom called.”

Jackson’s eyebrows rose. “Are they back from Greece?”

Jen nodded, finger combing her damp locks.

“What did you tell her?” Mike asked.

Jenny wrapped her arms around her middle, staring blindly across the room. “I told her about the baby.”

Mike closed her eyes briefly. “That all?” she asked already knowing the answer.

Her sister nodded.

“Ah, Jen,” Mike sighed as she pulled Jenny into a hug. “You have to tell them sometime, sweetie.”

“I know,” Jen said, the tears in her voice quite audible to the Sentinel. “But not yet. Just… not yet.”

Mike nodded, holding on tightly to her sister, as if she could hold Jenny together by sheer will.

******

The next morning

Jenny opened her eyes and found her husband staring at her. “Jim?” she asked, rolling onto her side, hoping he wasn’t zoned on something.

“Good morning,” he replied with a soft smile.

She studied his face then reached over to caress his cheek. “How much sleep did you get last night?”

Jim sighed, tilting his face into her hand to kiss her palm. “Enough.”

“Uh huh,” Jen disagreed. “What’s wrong?”

He opened his mouth to say nothing was wrong then abruptly closed it, remembering the conversation he’d had with Dr. LaCroix at the start of the week. “We had a kidnapping case come up Tuesday.”

“Oh,” Jen replied. “Any luck yet?” she asked hopefully.

“Well, yeah,” Jim said, slightly frustrated as he sat up in bed. “We were actually able to find the girl before the end of my shift.”

Jenny sat up, squeezed his arm gently and smiled. “That’s wonderful. Was she hurt?” she asked, her smile fading.

“No, she wasn’t hurt,” Jim assured her. “It just brought up some things…”

Jen leaned against Jim’s arm. “I’m glad you were able to find her in time.”

Jim groaned as he wrapped his arms around his wife and buried his face in her hair. Jenny pulled him to her whispering words of comfort as her husband finally released his grief.

********

Mercy Hospital  
Monday, July, 26, 2004

Captain Banks sailed through the doors to the emergency room and headed straight for the admittance desk. The nurse on duty wasn’t familiar to him. “I’m looking for Detectives Ellison and Sandburg,” he told her.

The nurse checked the computer and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t have anyone by those names checked in.”

Simon frowned. He’d gotten a call from the hospital saying that two of his men had been brought in for injuries sustained in a car accident. The person on the phone hadn’t had any other information, no names. Banks had just assumed it was the Dynamic Duo again. He tried once more. “Are there any police officers being treated right now?”

“I just came on shift, sir. Let me check with my supervisor,” the nurse said. She stood and headed back into the treatment area.

Banks spun in place looking for a familiar face. “Sure would love to have Ellison’s hearing right about now,” he muttered under his breath.

Just then Sandburg came out of a doorway followed closely by Ellison. Sandburg, of course, was talking a mile a minute.

“Ellison,” Simon called. “Sandburg. What the hell is going on here? Are you two all right?”

“Hi, Simon,” Blair replied cheerfully. “We’re fine.”

“We followed H and Rafe in, Captain,” Jim said with a grin. “The doctor should be done with them soon.”

Now Banks was really confused. “Would you please explain what happened and why you both seem so happy that your friends are in the hospital?”

“Oh, no,” Blair blurted, horrified, “that’s not… They’re going to be fine, sir, just a few bumps and bruises. We would never…”

“Then what,” Simon interrupted, “were you two grinning about?”

A sly smile slipped onto Jim’s face. “You know the office pool about my truck?” he asked his captain.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Yes, Jim. It’s only been going for the last seven years. I’ve even got money on it.”

“Yeah, but do you recall the side bet Blair and I have going against it?” Jim continued.

Simon frowned. “Something about the bettor’s vehicle…”

“Right,” Blair bounced, grinning broadly. “If someone wrecks their car on the same day they bet that Jim would wreck his truck,” he bounced again for emphasis, “then WE get the pot.”

“I,” Jim corrected with a tap to the back of Blair’s head, “get the pot.”

Banks closed his eyes. “Whose car?” It had to be Rafe’s or Brown’s.

“Henri’s,” Jim replied. “Both he and Rafe are fine, like Blair said,” he continued seriously, then shrugged. “Lisa is not going to appreciate the number he did on her car.”

Blair shook his head in agreement with Jim. “The Bandits tossed some contraption out their window, it landed right in front of H’s car. They never had a chance to dodge.”

********

Tuesday, July 27, 2004

Jenny slammed the door and stalked down the hallway. Why did it seem she was the only one who couldn’t seem to open up and share? Evidently Jim had made some sort of breakthrough at the session last week. And now, she could hardly get him to stop talking about his feelings.

She made it out of the building and all the way to the truck before her steam ran out. Jen climbed wearily into the passenger side to wait for Jim. It was too much to expect one session to solve all of her problems and she knew that Jim was far from ‘over’ it all, but sometimes the idea of facing what had happened overwhelmed Jenny.

Jim climbed into the truck quietly and closed the door. They sat in silence for a few moments.

 

“Are you okay?” Jim asked tentatively.

Jen’s lips quirked into a sad smile. “No,” she replied, raising her eyes to meet his. “But I will be. Can we just go home, please?”

Jim caressed her cheek then nodded. He settled into the driver’s seat and started the ignition. As the truck pulled into traffic Jim spoke. “You should try the punching bag,” he suggested, casting a sly glance at Jen. “It’s quite therapeutic.”

Jenny snorted and couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she shook her head in amusement. Jim had a knack for shaking her out of a bad mood.

******

Several days later

Jim suddenly pulled off into a parking lot and stopped the truck.

Blair looked at his partner. “What’s up Jim?”

 

“I saw something,” Jim said softly, looking at the store they’d stopped in front of.

“Inside?” Blair asked, taking an incredulous look at the name on the building. “A robbery? In a baby furniture store?” he asked, glancing back at Jim.

“No,” Jim replied.

Blair turned his head and tried to see in the front windows of the store. “What then? A hostage situation? Man, that’s just sick.”

“Blair,” Jim chuckled, putting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder to get his attention. “It’s nothing like that. Let’s go inside.” He gave a gentle, affectionate squeeze to Blair’s shoulder and climbed out of the truck.

Sandburg frowned then shrugged and followed his friend into the store. “Wow,” he exclaimed as they entered. It was more like a warehouse, with aisles and aisles of cribs, dressing tables and high chairs of every description. “I didn’t know there were so many options in baby furniture.”

“Me either,” Jim sighed. He looked back toward the window and saw what had caught his attention. “This way Chief,” he said, briefly catching his brother’s hand to pull him in the right direction because Blair was too busy gawking to pay attention.

“I’m coming, Jim. Leggo the arm already,” Blair muttered good-naturedly as he followed Jim.

Jim stopped beside a solid looking wooden crib. He ran his hands over the smooth finish and smiled.

“Is this what caught your eye, Jim?” Blair asked.

“Quite a lovely piece isn’t it?” a voice asked from behind.

Jim and Blair both turned at the unexpected interruption.

“My name is Quinn,” the tall, lean man said, offering his hand to the detectives. “I can tell you anything you need to know about the products we carry. We have quite a variety of styles to suit your baby’s needs.”

Jim and Blair shook Quinn’s hand, a bit dazed by his quick delivery. Although it didn’t affect Jim as much since he was used to dealing with Blair.

“This crib was hand carved by one of our local artists. He uses drift wood found along the Pacific Coast. Do you have a little one already, or are you expecting?” Quinn forged ahead.

“Expecting,” Jim replied, turning back to inspect the crib. “Do you have any other matching furniture?”

“Oh yes,” Quinn said quickly, then tapped his finger to his lips thoughtfully. “I believe there is a rocker that he consigned to us last week made of the same type of wood. And we can match the coloring for a dresser and dressing table.”

“What do you think, Chief?” Jim asked his partner, still eyeing the crib critically. It did appear to be well made, solid and without any splinters that he could detect.

“I like it Jim, but…” Blair started only to be interrupted again.

“Are you adopting or do you have a surrogate?” Quinn asked earnestly.

“Excuse me?” Jim asked, facing the salesman with no little confusion.

“Well, I don’t mean to pry,” Quinn said with a deferential shrug, “but we do get all types of couples in here and I just love to see two people so much in love.”

Jim blinked.

Blair started to chortle silently and had to lean on Jim to keep from sliding to the floor.

“My wife,” Jim began, causing Quinn to send a perplexed glance at Blair. This only caused the younger man to grab onto the back of Jim’s shirt as he bent over double with laughter. “My female wife,” Jim said loudly over Blair’s guffaws, “is due after the first of the year. This laughing fool is my partner. Detective Sandburg.”

“Detective?” Quinn squeaked.

“Yeah,” Jim said with a wry grin. “I’m Detective Ellison.” He reached his hand out to shake Quinn’s again. “Nice to meet you.”

Half an hour later, Jim helped Blair into the cab of the truck. The younger man had both arms wrapped around his stomach. “I think I hurt myself Jim,” Blair said hoarsely, then chuckled again. “Surrogate… hehehe.”

“Enough’s enough, Sandburg,” Jim sighed. He handed Blair a pile of Wonderburger napkins. “Wipe your face. It’s unseemly for a detective to have tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.”

Blair chuckled again, but took the napkins. “Oh man, that was the best laugh I’ve had in a long time. I can’t wait to tell… eek.”

“Sandburg,” Jim said, pressing his arm a little more firmly against Blair’s chest.

“Yeah, Jim,” Blair squeaked solemnly.

Jim grinned. “Let me tell the story at least one time, okay?” He removed his arm and started the truck, taking one last look into the bed to make sure the furniture was secure.

Blair grinned broadly. “Sure thing, honey.”

They both started to laugh.

********

Friday, July 30, 2004  
West Cascade Animal Clinic

“Next thing I know he and Blair are hauling baby furniture into the loft,” Jenny explained with a grin to her staff.

“He picked it out by himself?” Rose, Jen’s office manager, asked incredulously.

“Yep.”

“Weren’t you upset?” Melissa asked. “I mean, I always figured I’d pick out my baby’s bedroom furniture, or at least have some say in it.”

Jenny’s grin widened. “Actually, I’m rather relieved. The whole idea of shopping for just the right crib really didn’t appeal to me. And Jim didn’t seem to realize he had stepped right over the ‘mom’ line. I think it was very sweet of him.”

Dr. Ted Craft chuckled. “My wife would have had a cow if I tried to interfere with how she wanted the nursery decorated.” Jen lifted concerned eyebrows, but Ted just grinned. “I think it’s the hormones, you might want to warn Jim.”

Jenny smiled. “As long as he lets me help choose the paint color, I won’t complain.”

They all laughed at that then got back to their staff meeting.

~~~~~~

“Hang on, Chief,” Jim said as he spun the wheel to avoid hitting a slow moving car. H and Rafe were in pursuit of the Hit and Run Bandits and had called in for assistance. Jim hoped to cut them off before they could reach the freeway.

“Jim!” Blair shouted, bracing both hands against the dashboard. He glared at his partner as they barely missed an oncoming car. “I’d like to live to get the chance to avoid the Bandits’ traps, if you don’t mind.”

“Take it easy, Sandburg,” Jim growled, taking the next corner fast enough for the tires on his side of the truck to lift off the ground.

“You have a wife, Jim! And a child on the way!” Blair exclaimed breathlessly. “For that matter, I have a wife too! Slow down!”

Ellison shot a glare at his partner. “Everything’s under control, Chief, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry,” Blair grumbled. “I…”

“Damn!” Jim interrupted.

“What?”

“I hear sirens,” Jim replied. “They’ve already entered the freeway.”

Sure enough, as they sped onto the feeder road they could see flashing lights ahead. Jim swerved through the traffic and up the entrance ramp.

“Look out!” Blair warned, pointing unnecessarily at the brake lights and skidding cars ahead.

Jim jerked the wheel and they found themselves passing the tangle of cars on the narrow grassy area along the side of the road. Blair grabbed onto the door and tried to brace himself against the bumpy ride. As soon as they were past, Jim pulled back onto the asphalt.

Blair looked back over his shoulder. “I think that was Rafe’s car, man.”

Ellison nodded grimly. Fortunately, none of the cars in that pile up had flipped over. There were just a lot of crunched fenders. He kept his sight locked on the get-away car and pushed down harder on the accelerator.

“Call it in Chief and see if we can get a rolling blockade formed up ahead.”

Blair nodded and grabbed the radio mike.

*********

Jenny dropped the stack of files on the coffee table in her old living room and grabbed the remote control to the TV before she sat down. She took a second to admire the room again. Mike, Megan and Nat had really done a nice job of redecorating.

Jen had worked in her office for as long as she could, but even her comfy desk chair wasn’t comfortable enough at the moment. Jen rubbed her lower back with both hands and sighed. She had always prided herself on knowing her patient’s history, but after being out of the loop for almost two months, she had some catching up to do.

Melissa and Rose had pulled the charts for the patients that Dr. Craft had treated while she was gone. It was quite a stack. Jenny was pleased with how well Dr. Craft had fit in with her staff and clients. He seemed quite capable of keeping the clinic running smoothly. Of course the fact that she had a great staff helped too.

Jen turned the sound down on the TV, just wanting a little background noise, and settled in to see what cases she’d missed.

~~~

“They’re throwing something out,” Blair warned as Jim continued to race after the suspects.

“I see it Chief,” the Sentinel replied, waiting until the car stopper hit the ground to judge which way to move. Jim yanked the wheel to the left at the last second and accelerated toward the get-away car. The traffic was making it difficult to catch up.

They were about fifteen feet behind the Bandits when the car started to spray something onto the ground.

“It’s oil,” Jim said through gritted teeth. “Hang on Chief.” They hit the oil slick at the same time as two other cars. Jim had been expecting it and managed to stay in control, but the other vehicles started to slide and spin. One of them crossed into Jim’s lane causing him to have to brake to avoid slamming into the car. The rear of the Ford fish-tailed. Jim automatically corrected, turning into the spin only to be hit from the side by the other car. They found themselves heading for the edge of the road.

“Oh shit!” was the only thing Blair had time to say as the truck went into the ravine head on. The sharp incline was too much for Sweetheart. She hit the bottom nose first and slowly tipped as gravity continued to do its job. The Ford landed upside down sending a cloud of dust into the air.

~~~

Some time later Jen yawned and stretched her arms up over her head. The flashing ‘live coverage’ at the bottom of the television screen caught her eye and she grabbed the remote to turn up the sound.

“…repeat, this is live at the scene of yet another accident caused by the Hit and Run Bandits,” the announcer said. A helicopter view showed about ten vehicles scattered every which way across two lanes on the freeway. “Our sources tell us that Cascade PD was in pursuit of the Bandits when the bank robbers once again resorted to tossing homemade car stoppers onto the highway to block their pursuers.” The announcer stopped, putting one hand up to her ear. “One moment, our Eye in the Sky reports a second pile up. We’ll see if they can get us a view.”

Seconds later the helicopter came upon a second accident scene. This one involved five vehicles, three still on the freeway, facing every direction but the right one, and two other vehicles that had run off the side of the road into a ravine.

Jenny frowned and sat forward on the sofa. “Move in,” she urged under her breath. As if following her instructions, the helicopter camera zoomed in on the two vehicles. One lay on its side with smoke billowing from the undercarriage. The other, a familiar blue and white truck lay upside down. “No,” Jen whispered.

“As you can see,” the announcer continued, “it appears that the Bandits have caused a second pile up. We’re switching now to our reporter on the scene, Tom Hardy. Tom?”

“Thanks, Tracy,” Hardy spoke into his microphone. “Officials haven’t given us much information, but we do know that there are multiple injuries and possibly one dead. The only good news is that the Hit and Run Bandits were captured further down the road by the use of a rolling blockade.”

The camera panned around giving Jen a view of the emergency personnel, firefighters, EMT and police all trying to contain the scene. She turned up the volume, barely registering the ringing of her telephone as she tried to hear Hardy’s report.

“Rescue workers are still trying to get people out of these vehicles,” Hardy reported while the camera focused on the car and truck off the side of the road.

At that moment, the rescuers could be seen darting away from the two vehicles, just barely making it to safety before the car exploded. A flash of flame and smoke obscured the area and then firefighters rushed back in with their hoses.

“Tom,” Tracy called out, “was everyone clear? Tom?”

At the scene Tom Hardy shook his head. “I don’t think they got everyone out, Tracy,” he replied grimly. The camera panned briefly to a tarp on the side of the road, a tarp that obviously covered a body. “I’m afraid our count has risen to at least two dead in this latest robbery by the Hit and Run Bandits…”

Jen found herself kneeling in front of TV, struggling to remain calm. He’s all right. Jim’s fine. She kept her eyes glued to the set hoping to catch a glimpse of her husband and his partner. Jenny vaguely noted the sound of the answering machine picking up, but the voice was drowned out by the sounds from the television. A faint 'damn' caught her attention briefly. Jen turned slowly to look at phone as the line disconnected before her eyes snapped back to the television, desperate for any sign of Jim.

The camera panned across the scene again, this time stopping on a familiar figure. Jenny’s mind reeled with fear at the sight of Simon looking grimly toward the side of the road. The reporter continued to give a play by play, but the words slid off meaninglessly.

Jenny sat back, shaking her head in denial… No, no, no… "Jim…" she sobbed, unaware of the pain in her voice. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to rock back and forth. "Please, no…" Jen begged, feeling as if her mind might splinter and break apart. Tears streaked down her cheeks unheeded as she continued to verbally deny the possibility that Jim was dead.

~~~~

“You okay, Chief?” Jim asked as he hung upside down in his poor truck.

“Think so,” Blair replied. “You?”

“Yeah, but I smell smoke. Let’s get out of here.” Jim braced himself and released his seatbelt, then carefully righted himself.

Blair followed suit and they crawled through the broken front windshield. Emergency personnel helped them up from the ground. “You guys okay?” one man asked.

“Yeah,” Blair said, looking from the truck to the top of the incline. They had dropped about ten feet straight down. He rubbed his forehead gently realizing he had probably hit it on something. “Need any help?”

“No,” the firefighter replied. “You two get up there out of the way. I’m afraid this car may blow. And once you’re clear, get the paramedics to check out that cut,” he said, pointing at Jim’s head.

Blair’s eyes widened. “Geeze Jim!” he said, pulling his T-shirt off as Jim gingerly touched the side of his face. He pulled away bloody fingers and grimaced when Blair pressed the shirt to the cut. “Come on, let’s go find someone to take care of that,” Blair said, dragging his partner toward a gentler slope and leading him back up to the street.

Simon and Joel found them sitting on the bumper of one of the EMT vehicles a few minutes later.

“Hey Simon, Joel,” Blair said tiredly. Jim just nodded at the captains.

“What happened to you two?” Joel asked, noting the bandage on the side of Jim’s face and the colorful bruise on Blair’s forehead. “What’s wrong, Jim?”

Blair answered when Jim only sighed. “Sweetheart finally bought the farm.”

Simon’s eyes widened and he followed Jim’s morose stare toward the edge of the road. “You killed your truck?”

Blair chuckled as Jim glared at his captain. Simon grinned and held up his hands. “Sorry. I was beginning to think that truck would outlast us all.” He studied his two detectives. “Are you two all right?”

“Yes sir,” Jim replied sullenly.

Blair nodded distractedly as he stared at the edge of the road. “Um, Jim, do you see that?” he asked hesitantly.

“See what, Chief?” Jim asked looking in the same direction.

“You don’t see Jen’s spirit guide over there?” Blair asked.

Jim shook his head and stared at Blair. “But you do?”

Blair nodded. “She looks upset,” he said as he looked around and spotted the various TV crews filming the incident.

“Shit,” Jim cursed and stood up as he pulled out his cell phone to call the clinic. “Let me talk to Jen,” he demanded as soon as the phone was answered. He paused, then punched a button to end the call and dialed another number. “She’s at the Outback working on some charts,” Jim explained as he waited for Jen to pick up. “Damn, it’s the answering machine. Jen, pick up. It’s Jim, honey, answer the phone,” he waited for a second wishing he could hear through the answering machine into the room. “Damn,” he swore softly and hung up. “I need to get to Jenny,” he said, taking several steps before he realized he had no vehicle. “Damn!”

Simon nodded at Joel. “Take them, I’ll finish up here.” He watched as Joel’s car pulled away. An explosion and cloud of smoke from the ravine demanded his attention so he didn’t see the camera that was pointed his direction as he stared grimly in the direction of what was left of Jim’s truck.

~~~~

Time had no meaning as the pictures flashed before her on the screen. Jenny couldn’t even summon up the energy to get up and call someone. She felt numb. He can’t be dead. He can’t be.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, unnoticed by Jenny. Only the gentle hand on her chin lifting her face to meet sky blue eyes made it through her fear. "Jim?" Jen whispered once before she threw herself into his arms. Jim held her tightly, reveling in the touch of Jen's hands as she ran them over his back and shoulders trying to confirm his presence with her own senses. Jen backed out of the hug, her hands fluttering up to gently touch the bandage before she caught Jim's face and pulled him down to her. She peppered his face with kisses and murmured words of thanks before she captured his lips with hers.

Finally Jen wrapped her arms around Jim and held on tight. “Thank God. I saw… I thought…”

“Shhh, I’m okay. Everything’s all right, Jen,” Jim comforted, holding his wife close as they knelt on the floor together.

Blair took the time to call Elise again and reassure her that Jen was okay too.

Joel went into the kitchen and got a glass of water for Jenny. By the time he returned, Jim had Jen sitting on the couch tucked in beside him. Jim nodded his thanks to Joel as he took the glass and offered it to Jen.

“Are you okay?” Jim asked, helping Jen hold the glass. Her hands were shaking badly.

She nodded then shook her head. “I can’t lose you,” Jen declared softly as she burrowed back into Jim’s hug.

Jim just hugged her back, unwilling to make a promise he knew he might not be able to keep. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “I love you.”

Jen exhaled noisily then lifted her head to meet Jim’s eyes. “I love you too.” She touched the bandage on his face again. “Just promise me you’ll be careful,” she pleaded.

Jim pushed a lock of hair back from Jen’s face and nodded, a sad smile touching his lips. “I promise.”

Blair sat on the arm of the couch. “He really is careful, Jen,” Blair declared. “And even though we tease him, he is a good driver. As bad as that accident was, it would have been so much worse if not for Jim’s driving skills.”

Jim sent a grateful, yet slightly confused smile Blair’s way.

Jenny nodded. “I’m sorry about your truck, Jim,” she said sincerely.

Jim slumped back into the couch. “My poor truck,” he said, shaking his head sadly.

Blair and Joel chuckled.

“It’s not funny,” Jim chided. “We’ve been through a lot together.”

Jenny covered a grin with her hand.

“Come on Jim,” Blair teased. “Don’t you think it’s time for a new vehicle anyway? I mean with the baby and all…” the younger man grinned evilly, “maybe you should get a minivan.”

“I’m not driving a minivan,” Jim declared indignantly. He looked to Jen for help. “Tell me I don’t have to get a minivan,” he pleaded.

Jenny struggled to keep the smile off her face. “Well,” she teased. The horrified look on Jim’s face was too much and she broke into relieved laughter.

Jim smiled as he pulled his wife to him. She would be all right. And he could coerce Blair into letting him drive his 4x4 until Jim bought his new transportation.

to be continued

 

****************

Driftwood really is used to create furniture. Here’s a link to one of the sites. I imagine the furniture Jim bought is a bit more sanded and polished.

http://www.neptunefurniture.com/products.html

Author’s note: I was having trouble figuring out how the truck and the bad guys car ended up on the side of the road. I wanted the second car to be the Bandits, but couldn’t find a way to realistically get them there after having caused Jim to run off the road.

A little incident on my drive home from Colorado gave me inspiration for the oil slick scene and that helped me figure out the logistics of the accident.

I was caravanning with two other cars. We were heading into a town, so I tapped my brakes to slow down to the new lower speed limit and also because the road looked very bumpy. Evidently there was also an oily spot right where I tapped my brakes because the rear of my Explorer fish-tailed to the left. I honestly don’t remember what I did next, but the truck then skidded to the right and I found myself at a ninety degree angle from the direction I should have been heading. The Explorer ran up over the curb on the side of the road and skidded left. I remember thinking it’s going to roll over. The truck slid sideways into a puddle of water and suddenly it was moving forward slowly and I brought it to a stop.

I still don’t know what I did, I must have done something right, although I think the deep puddle saved me from rolling. There was no damage to the truck or me or my dog, Shiloh who was lying in the passenger seat. We took a little break and continued to drive to Amarillo where we stopped for the night.

Considering the situation, I was amazingly calm about the whole thing. I got a huge adrenaline rush. I know how Blair felt after he got up from saving Jim from the garbage truck. “That really sucked, man.” And is definitely not an experience I want to repeat.

I want to thank my dad, who taught me to drive, my driver’s ed teacher who backed up my dad and my guardian angels, whom I think I overwork.


End file.
